Vývojářská sekce
__TOC__ Toto je vývojářská sekce sloužící autorům Wikipedie, aby se lépe orientovali v rozdělaných článcích. Zároveň může posloužit i ostatním, aby mohli sledovat průběh překladů. REDIRECT *VanillaRedirect *IC2 Redirect *BC3 Redirect *Forestry Redirect *Redpower Redirect *RailCraft Redirect Stub *Redstone Comparator *Redstone Diamond Chipset *Emerald Electron Tube *Redstone Tube Frame *Tube Frame *1MV Wire *Gaslight Mantle Poznámky '--Vanilla--' *Vymyslet co s Fireworks a jejich linkování (např u Gunpowder). *Dodat Spawn Eggy, Lebky, Witch Hut a UPDATE 1.6+ *Je potřeba nalinkovat NPC Village, Opuštěné doly, Dungeony, Jungle a Desert Temple a Stronghold. Přesné linky kam linkovat jsou zde ZDE. '--Ostatní--' *Ve Forestry opravit všechny farmy a Harvestery. Přidat do nich, že nejsou aktuální a návod jak je zapnout v CFG. *Rozdělit Vanilla Walls a Walls (Railcraft). Vytvořit společnou page. *Přidat galerii do Walls (Railcraft). *Vytvořit linkování v "Template" Alloy Furnace na "Fuel" . *Vytvořit návody "How to start" *Vytvořit lepší obrázky pro Detectory v RailCraftu *Walls - Nalinkovat "hlavy mobů" (zajímavosti) *Minecart with Chest - Nalinkovat "hlavy mobů" *Doors - doplnit link na swich mechanismy podle dalších módů *MAtmos - Zde je anglické video *Help Wiki *UncategorizedPages *Broken Redirects *Admin Tools Version RailCraft *RailCraft Hotovo Větřík //Hlavní stránka *Block of Concrete - Hotovo Větřík *Block of Steel - Hotovo Větřík//GregTech *Coke Oven Brick - Hotovo Větřík *Sandy Stone - Hotovo Větřík *Anchor Cart - Hotovo Větřík *Blast Furnace Brick - Hotovo Větřík *TNT Cart (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík *Work Cart - Hotovo Větřík *Tank Cart (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík *Undercutter Cart - Hotovo Větřík *Track Relayer Cart - Hotovo Větřík *Gift Cart - Hotovo Větřík *Pumpkin Cart - Hotovo Větřík *Personal Anchor Cart - Hotovo Větřík *World Anchor - Hotovo Větřík *Personal Anchor - Hotovo Větřík *Admin Anchor - Hotovo Větřík *Anchor Sentinel - Hotovo Větřík *Admin Anchor Cart - Hotovo Větřík *Batbox Cart - Hotovo Větřík *MFE Cart - Hotovo Větřík *MFSU Cart - Hotovo Větřík *Tunnel Bore - Hotovo Větřík *Steam Locomotive (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík *Wooden Tie - Hotovo Větřík *Stone Tie - Hotovo Větřík *Stone Railbed - Hotovo Větřík *Wooden Railbed - Hotovo Větřík *Tin Plate (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík//GregTech *Steel Plate (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík *Iron Plate (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík *Steel Gear - Hotovo Větřík *Gold-Plate Gear - Hotovo Větřík *Iron Tank Wall - Hotovo Větřík *Wooden Rail - Hotovo Větřík *Standard Rail - Hotovo Větřík *Advanced Rail - Hotovo Větřík *H.S. Rail - Hotovo Větřík *Reinforced Rail - Hotovo Větřík *Turbine Blade - Hotovo Větřík *Turbine Disc - Hotovo Větřík *Turbine Rotor - Hotovo Větřík *Steel Boots - Hotovo Větřík *Steel Leggings - Hotovo Větřík *Steel Chestplate - Hotovo Větřík *Steel Helmet - Hotovo Větřík *Signal Lamp - Hotovo Větřík//Linkovani//Gif *Signal Circuit - Hotovo Větřík//Linkovani//Gif *Receiver Circuit - Hotovo Větřík//Linkovani//Gif *Controller Circuit - Hotovo Větřík//Linkovani//Gif *Rebar - Hotovo Větřík//GregTech *Charcoal Dust (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík//Thermal Expansion *Obsidian Dust (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík *Saltpeter (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík //GregTech *Sulfur (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík//GregTech *Saltpeter Ore - Hotovo Větřík *Sulfur Ore (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík *Coal Coke - Hotovo Větřík *Block of Coal Coke - Hotovo Větřík *Steel Nugget (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík *Crushed Obsidian - Hotovo Větřík *Creosote Oil - Hotovo Větřík *Creosote Bottle - Hotovo Větřík *Creosote Bucket - Hotovo Větřík *Creosote Can - Hotovo Větřík *Creosote Capsule - Hotovo Větřík *Creosote Cell - Hotovo Větřík *Iron Tank - Hotovo Větřík *Lapotron Loader Upgrade - Hotovo Větřík *Strengthened Glass - Hotovo Větřík *Engineer's Overalls - Hotovo Větřík *Trackman's Goggles - Hotovo Větřík//Linkování *Steel Sword - Hotovo Větřík *Steel Hoe - Hotovo Větřík *Steel Pickaxe - Hotovo Větřík *Steel Axe - Hotovo Větřík *Steel Shovel - Hotovo Větřík *Diamond Bore Head - Hotovo Větřík *Steel Bore Head - Hotovo Větřík *Iron Bore Head - Hotovo Větřík *Industrial Steam Engine - Hotovo Větřík *Hobbyist's Steam Engine - Hotovo Větřík *Commercial Steam Engine - Hotovo Větřík *Detector - Powered - Hotovo Větřík *Detector - Player - Hotovo Větřík *Detector - Mob - Hotovo Větřík *Detector - Explosive - Hotovo Větřík *Detector - Animal - Hotovo Větřík *Detector - Empty - Hotovo Větřík *Detector - Any - Hotovo Větřík *Detector - Age - Hotovo Větřík *Detector - Sheep - Hotovo Větřík *Detector - Villager - Hotovo Větřík *Detector - Train - Hotovo Větřík *Detector - Locomotive - Hotovo Větřík *Detector - Advanced - Hotovo Větřík *Detector - Routing - Hotovo Větřík *Detector - Item - Hotovo Větřík *Detector - Energy - Hotovo Větřík *Detector - Tank - Hotovo Větřík *High Pressure Boiler - Hotovo Větřík//Gift *Low Pressure Boiler - Hotovo Větřík *Cart Dispenser - Hotovo Větřík *Manual Steam Trap - Hotovo Větřík *Automated Steam Trap - Hotovo Větřík *Train Dispenser - Hotovo Větřík *Liquid Loader - Hotovo Větřík *Liquid Unloader - Hotovo Větřík *Item Loader - Hotovo Větřík *Adv. Item Loader - Hotovo Větřík *Item Unloader - Hotovo Větřík *Adv. Item Unloader - Hotovo Větřík *Feed Station - Hotovo Větřík *Energy Unloader - Hotovo Větřík *Energy Loader - Hotovo Větřík *Solid Fueled Firebox - Hotovo Větřík *Liquid Fueled Firebox - Hotovo Větřík *Steam Turbine Housing - Hotovo Větřík *Rolling Machine - Hotovo Větřík *Iceman's Backpack - Hotovo Větřík *Woven Iceman's Backpack - Hotovo Větřík//Linkování *Trackman's Backpack - Hotovo Větřík *Woven Trackman's Backpack - Hotovo Větřík *Coke Oven - Hotovo Větřík *Blast Furnace -Hotovo Větřík *Rock Crusher - Hotovo Větřík *Steam Turbine (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík *Water Tank (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík *Water Tank Siding - Hotovo Větřík *Steam Boiler - Hotovo Větřík *Steam Oven - Hotovo Větřík *Iron Tank Valve - Hotovo Větřík *Iron Tank Gauge - Hotovo Větřík *Steel Tank Valve - Hotovo Větřík *Steel Tank Gauge - Hotovo Větřík *Crowbar - Hotovo Větřík *Reinforced Crowbar - Hotovo Větřík *Magnifying Glass - Hotovo Větřík *Blood Stained Stone - Hotovo Větřík *Signal Tuner - Hotovo Větřík//Linkování *Signal Block Surveyor - Hotovo Větřík//Linkování *Whistle Tuner - Hotovo Větřík *Routing Table - Hotovo Větřík *Golden Railway Ticket - Hotovo Větřík *Railway Ticket - Hotovo Větřík *Routing Track - Hotovo Větřík *Steam - Hotovo Větřík *Whistle Track - Hotovo Větřík *Walls (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík *Wooden Post - Hotovo Větřík *Stone Post - Hotovo Větřík *Metal Post - Hotovo Větřík *Infernal Stone - Hotovo Větřík *Boarding Track - Hotovo Větřík *Train Boarding Track - Hotovo Větřík *Buffer Stop Track - Hotovo Větřík *Control Track - Hotovo Větřík *Priming Track - Hotovo Větřík//Linkování *Coupler Track - Hotovo Větřík *Decoupler Track - Hotovo Větřík *Directional Detector Track - Hotovo Větřík *Disembarking Track - Hotovo Větřík *Embarking Track - Hotovo Větřík *Disposal Track - Hotovo Větřík *Elevator Track - Hotovo Větřík *Gated One-Way Track - Hotovo Větřík *Gated Track - Hotovo Větřík *Holding Track - Hotovo Větřík *Train Holding Track - Hotovo Větřík *Launcher Track - Hotovo Větřík *Limiter Track - Hotovo Větřík *Lockdown Track - Hotovo Větřík *Train Lockdown Track - Hotovo Větřík *One-Way Track - Hotovo Větřík *Locomotive Track - Hotovo Větřík *Track - Hotovo Větřík *Wooden Track - Hotovo Větřík *Reinforced Track - Hotovo Větřík *H.S. Track - Hotovo Větřík *Suspended Track - Hotovo Větřík *Reinforced Booster Track - Hotovo Větřík *Booster Track - Hotovo Větřík *Junction Track - Hotovo Větřík *Wooden Junction Track - Hotovo Větřík *Reinforced Junction Track - Hotovo Větřík *Wooden Switch Track - Hotovo Větřík *Reinforced Switch Track - Hotovo Větřík *H.S. Switch Track - Hotovo Větřík *Switch Track - Hotovo Větřík *Wye Track - Hotovo Větřík *Wooden Wye Track - Hotovo Větřík *Reinforced Wye Track - Hotovo Větřík *H.S. Wye Track - Hotovo Větřík *Wooden Booster Track - Hotovo Větřík *H.S. Booster Track - Hotovo Větřík *H.S. Transition Track - Hotovo Větřík *Switch Lever - Hotovo Větřík *Switch Motor - Hotovo Větřík//Linkovani *Steel Ingot - Hotovo Větřík *Routing Switch Motor - Hotovo Větřík *Frost Bound Stone - Hotovo Větřík *Bleached Bone Stone - Hotovo Větřík *Quarried Stone - Hotovo Větřík *Abyssal Stone - Hotovo Větřík *Cart Linking (Průvodce) - Hotovo Větřík Mini Mody *Flat Bedrock - Hotovo Větřík *Minecraft Forge - Hotovo Větřík *Immibis Core - Hotovo Větřík //Linkovani *MAtmos - Hotovo Větřík *Inventory Tweaks - Hotovo Větřík *Treecapitator - Hotovo Větřík *BspkrsCore - Hotovo Větřík *Back Tools - Hotovo Větřík *Death-Timer - Hotovo Větřík *Rei's Minimap - Hotovo Větřík *GateCopy - Hotovo Větřík *Gate Copier - Hotovo Větříki *DenLib - ZHotovo Větřík//Linkovani *Damage Indicators - Hotovo Větřík *Feed The Beast - Hotovo Větřík//Linkovani *Tekkit - Hotovo Větřík *Core - Hotovo Větřík *Klient - Hotovo Větřík Chicken Chunks *Chicken Chunks //Hlavní stránka Hotovo Větřík *Spot Loader - Hotovo Větřík *Chunk Loader - Hotovo Větřík Gravitation Suite *Gravitation Suite //Hlavní stránka Hotovo Větřík //Linkovani Category:Browse